


The World Never Gave Him Anything

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Season 2 spoilers, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to believe that Kate is really back from the dead. That they are happy together. But he knows her well enough to know that just isn't possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Never Gave Him Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt from sethkateskyewardlove on tumblr: Can I ask for another SethKate prompt? This is kind of what I was after with the other prompt but I wasn't specific enough. It was still good though. Thanks :) Dark Kate wants Seth & fools him into thinking she's real Kate. And he buys it because he loves her & he missed her & he's so happy that she's alive. Things get hot & heavy & then Dark Kate messes up & makes Seth realise it's not really Kate.  
> Hope this works. And sorry it took so long! I've been using the IM system instead of messaging and I forgot I had this in there.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep in “Richie’s” office chair. But he wakes up to see his brother standing over him looking concerned. Seth sits up straight, yawning as he does. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Ignoring the fact that you are in my chair,” he tells him, “because we’ve got more important things to address. But before you find out what happened you just have to know that I had nothing to do with it.” 

He sighs, waving his hands in the air. “That sounds like it’s going to be fucking terrible news. And like you did have something to fucking do with it.” 

Richie puts his hands up. “Don’t get your underwear in a twist. I didn’t do this. But something did. So just….hang on, okay? Stay right here. And don’t flip out.” 

Richard goes to the door and opens it. A figure steps through. Seth takes a sharp intake of breath as he realizes its Kate. Kate, alive. In a blood stained shirt but still, breathing. He takes his gun from his pocket and raises it to Richie, who steps back. “You bastard! What the hell is this? Did you turn her?” 

Kate smiles. “Nobody turned me, Seth. I’m fine. It’s a miracle. That’s what it is.” 

He squints at her. “You mean to tell me you can walk in the sun without burning to a crisp and everything?” 

She nods. But Seth isn’t ready to buy it just yet. He points his gun at her. 

Kate rolls her eyes. “Is that necessary?” 

“When we first met. What’d I say to you?” 

“You told me that you’d get me through this without any bumps or scrapes.” 

He smiles in relief. He puts the gun down then crosses the table to where she stands, hugging her tightly to him. 

Kate laughs nervously. “You’d almost think you missed me or something.” 

“I got my face burned because he thought that you were dead,” Richie says. 

Seth shoots him a glare. “Shut up, Richard.” 

The girl smirks a little. “Were you going to miss me, Seth Gecko?” 

He hangs his head, the floor suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the room. “Only because….you know…I’d feel guilty about the whole you dying thing. Because you didn’t deserve to be dragged into any of this. And I couldn’t live with myself if you died.” 

“Well, I’m not dead, moron.” She steps closer and places her hand on his cheek, making him look up. He gives her a sheepish smile. 

Richie clears his throat. “That’s my cue to leave.” He exits, and it’s just the two of them alone in the office. 

“You know when Carlos shot me…..the only thing I could think about was you,” Kate confesses, “that I wouldn’t get to see you again. And how pissed you’d be at me for dying.” 

“You’re damn right I’d be pissed.” 

“Because we’re partners, right?” 

“Yeah,” he answers softly, “partners.” 

She smiles, standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him forward slowly. She kisses him, making Seth step backwards. 

“Shit Kate! What the hell was that?” he demands, touching his lips in shock. 

“Come on Seth. I saw how happy you were that I was alive. You can’t pretend that you don’t want this. Or that I don’t want this. We’ve been playing this game for months. Its why you made me leave isn’t it? You didn’t want to get close to me?” 

“Yeah, and I stand by that Princess. I’m no good for you.” 

“Then who is? Who else am I going to be able to talk to about how I killed my father after he was attacked by a culebra? Who else is going to understand that the man that kidnapped me became the closest thing I have to a friend right now? That isn’t exactly stuff you can talk about with a college frat boy, Seth. You are the only one that gets me. The only one that understands this. And you can’t deny that you don’t want it. I’ve seen you looking. All of those long nights in hotel rooms…. you think I didn’t hear you touching yourself in the bathroom?” 

He groans. “Jesus Christ Kate, we can’t. You can’t. I can’t. You’re too young.” 

“Didn’t stop you from making eyes at me on that whole damn trip to Mexico. Or getting jealous over Rafa.” 

He rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t jealous. I just didn’t think you should be hanging out with someone that could eat you for dinner.” 

“Uh uh,” she says, “we were good as partners….think of how good we could be if we had so much more…” 

She kisses him again. This time he doesn’t stop her. He pulls her to him, working her shirt off as she unbuttons his pants. He leads her over to the desk in between kissing her neck while working her bra off. 

Kate sits on top of the desk pulling away from him for just a moment as Seth pulls off her jeans. When she is in nothing but pink underwear, he grins, taking her all in as he pulls his boxers off. 

“Are you going to get your take or not, conman?” she challenges. 

Seth grins. “Oh, I damn well am going to get my take.” 

She smirks, holding onto his head with her hands and wrapping her naked legs around his arms as he holds her tightly. He kisses her again, one hand moving up so that he can massage her breasts. Seth plays with her nipple in between his fingers until Kate is biting her lip. 

“You came back for me baby girl,” he says, “and now I’m going to make you cum for me.” She looks up at him with wide, eager eyes, and nods. Seth laughs as he brushes her hair out of her face. 

He lays her down on the desk. “But you know first I think I’d like some relief of my own. It will be my take for all of those times you listened to me without helping ease some of that pain you caused.” 

He holds out his cock to her. Kate sits up on the desk, biting her lip. 

“What should I do?” she asks, and for a second Seth is reminded of just how young and naïve she actually is. 

He smiles, takes her hand in his then places it over the tip of his penis. “You just rub that back and forth for me. There’s a good girl.” She rubs it lightly, and he can feel it growing harder, twitching with anticipation. Seth holds onto her shoulders as he lets out a groan. “Fuck, Kate!” 

She smiles, biting her lip. “Did I do it right?” 

“Fucking fantastic,” he replies, kissing her, and parting her thighs with his hands as he does. “But we’re not done with this job just yet.” 

She laughs a little. He stands over her for just a moment taking in the girl in the pink panties sprawled across his brother’s desk. She’s alive. And this is happening. This thing that he had had so many damn dreams about. That he’d spent much of their time in Mexico in the shower trying to relieve himself of. He had thought that she had died and then she came waltzing back like nothing had happened. 

It was almost too good to be real. 

But he didn’t care just then. He just wanted her. Because he was a god damn selfish bastard. And what was it Carlos had said to him back when this whole thing started? 

The world never gave you anything. 

All it ever did was take. 

So what do we do? 

We take it back. 

And he was gonna take her. On top of what had formally been Malvaldo’s fucking table. He works his hand up her pink panties, sliding his fingers up the folds of her vulva. “I’m gonna take you Kate,” he tells her, “because that’s what thief’s do.” 

“Then do it already,” she orders. 

Seth smirks, parting her folds to the side then rubbing circles over her clit. First lightly, just enough to start making her juices flow. Then faster, pressing down hard on her little bud until Kate is arching up, screaming the lords name in vain. “Oh my god!” He likes that he can make the preachers daughter swear, likes having control over her. He rubs her harder until his fingers are covered with her wetness. “Oh, god! Jesus fucking Christ!” 

“That’s just the pre-show, sweetheart,” he warns, as he takes his fingers out from her. “It seems I’ve made a mess. Lick it up baby.” 

He sticks his wet fingers into Kates mouth and she licks her juices off of them. He smiles, ready to take her but he notices something just above her heart. Something that he couldn’t believe that he missed before. 

“There’s a bullet hole,” he says, “Kate if you didn’t die…why is there a bullet hole?” 

“You never asked me if I died.” 

“Kate, did you die?” 

She smiles. “I came back. That’s the important thing. Now focus on that.” 

“How’d you come back, Kate?” 

Her eyes, pretty green eyes that he’d stared at for so long, flashed red. Blood red. “The blood well tastes like shit, by the way.” 

He steps back. “I can’t…..” 

“What are you gonna do? Shoot me? You owe me a life Seth Gecko.” 

“Not like this,” he says, “whatever’s inside of you isn’t Kate.” 

She smirks. “Don’t be a moron. You’ve wanted this ever since you saw her in that little bikini at the Dew Drop Inn. This is the closest you’ll ever get to getting it. You think she could ever want you? The fucking bastard that kidnapped her? That was responsible for destroying her whole family? What kind of sick prick are you?” 

He narrows his eyes. “Go to hell. You’re not her.” 

The thing that’s inside Kate stands up from the desk, working her pink panties off until they are on the floor. Then she smiles at him. “No. But I can be if you want me to. Come on, Seth. Be a Gecko. Get your take.” 

Without thinking, Seth grabs one of the sharp pencils on Malvaldo’s desk. He jams it into Kates heart, as she screams, releasing a geyser of blood that splatters Seth’s face. He should have known better than to believe that it was her. 

The world never gave him anything, after all. 

All it ever did was take.


End file.
